harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Silent Calling Chapter 6
Chapter 6 Emily's POV Natalie Brown was still sleeping, her covers pulled over her head. Her cell-phone started ringing. Dee dee dee! Dee dee dee! She groaned, her hand going to her alarm clock. Then she realized it wasn't her alarm clock. Her cell-phone was ringing. It was extremely old, seven years old in fact, and she hardly used it because she usually used her owl. She picked it up and checked the caller ID. Serenity Bruen, her sister she hadn't seen since she gave birth to a pair of twins, Emily and Jason. She only had gotten one small peek at her nieces before Serenity and her had gotten into The Fight. "Hello?" "Natalie! Thank god." "And what does my graduated-from-Hogwarts sister need?" "Look. I don't have much time. The house is burning down. I need you to get the twins and get them out. Abandon them in front of a house or something. Please!" "Alright, alright. Fine. But if you live, you're paying me twelve dollars. I'm starting Auror training tomorrow." She turned her phone off. She span on her heel, thinking about their house in Godric's Hollow. Then she disappeared. An hour later, she had gotten out of the house, holding two bundles that held baby Jason and Emily. She had never actually had gotten a good look at the twins, but they looked very similar. So similar, it was almost freaky. Emily looked so much like Serenity it was almost haunting. Her sister hadn't made it out of the fire. She had seen her body, like a doll a careless little girl had broke and tossed away. The same chocolate brown hair and stormy blue eyes that had drawn Thomas to Serenity. Even the same complexion, slightly tan. Jason had dirty blond hair and the same blue eyes, looking much like his father, who she'd only seen him at her sister's wedding, bumped into him several times in the halls of Hogwarts, and talked to him in the hospital after the twin's birth. His little arms were moving in the air, like he was dreaming of running through a meadow happily. ''Alright, Natalie, ''she thought. Your sister left you with a mission. You have to fulfil it. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a house, after a long time of walking. Without thinking, she left the two twins on the front step. Then she disappeared into the shadows. ---- I woke up with a horrible headache. Then I realise everything was just a dream. I picked up my blue crystal earrings and put them on. They were my favourite earrings and one pair of five that mum bought for me on my ninth birthday. I put on what I thought was the most uncomfortable uniform ever (which I knew from the second I tried it on) - a white button-down shirt, a pleated skirt, a red-and-gold tie, black tights, a black knit v-neck sweater, and extremely uncomfortable Mary Janes that pinched my toes.